Bestfriend (The Story You Don't Know)
by Rainbow After Rainfall
Summary: Bagaimanapun Juga ikatan yang paling Nyaman dan Aman bukankah Persahabatan,hey Naruto! Dan Bukankah ikatan Persahabatan memang lebih indah dari segalanya? Dan terkadang sahabat mengetahui semua tentang diri kita jauh dari pasangan kita itu sendiri? Enjoy Read...and leave your Review :)
1. Chapter 1

**Bestfriend (The Story You Don't know)**

**Chara :**

**Yamanaka Ino**

**Naruto**

**Sakura**

**Hinata**

**Based on True Story :D**

**Dengan perubahan semaunya Author **

**Gomen Ancur…and sorry for Typo(s)**

**Inspired By Boyfriend THE STORY YOU DON'T KNOW**

**That's song belong to Boyfriend and Boyfriend Belong to Starship Ent.  
**

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Enjoy Read Minna … **

***emang ada yang baca?* xD**

**~Bestfriend~**

**Namaku Yamanaka Ino,Usia ku baru menginjak 13 tahun saat ini…**

**Kulangkahkan Kaki ku gontai demi memasuki Sekolah baruku ini.**

**Konoha Junior High School…**

**Untuk pertama kalinya aku menginjak Negara ini dan pertama kali juga aku harus beradaptasi dengan suasana baru di Sekolah baruku,13 tahun tinggal di Suna dan akhirnya aku harus ikut pergi Orang tuaku untuk perjalanan bisnis mereka sekaligus bermukim disini.**

**Mereka semua menatapku aneh,entah perasaanku saja atau mereka benar-benar menganggapku aneh,baiklah aku akui…aku ini memang pendiam dan tidak suka akan keramaian..bukan nya apa-apa namun ini semua efek dari "Gift" yang kumiliki,setiap saat harus menemui sosok-sosok yang menyeramkan yang tak kasat mata,dan bagaimana aku harus bersikap kemudian?**

**Kuhela nafas panjang demi mempersiapkan diriku menghadapi semua nya..**

**Kebetulan aku berada di Grade 7 sekarang.**

**Kupijakkan satu kaki ku ke dalam sebuah ruangan kelas yang cukup luas itu,bercat putih bersih dan beraroma Lavender dari pengharum ruangan yang terpasang di dekat Ac.**

**Tidak Buruk,fikirku.**

**Sepertinya bangku depan kelas sudah terisi penuh oleh siswa-siswa lain,hanya tersisa bangku di pojok belakang yang mau tidak mau harus kutempati juga.**

**=BF=**

"Good Morning Class…"

Seorang Guru perempuan masuk kedalam kelas itu,Grade 7-A.

Grade 7-A berisikan murid-murid dengan IQ diatas rata-rata,Kelas yang memang dihuni oleh anak-anak yang memiliki Kecerdasan tinggi.

Semua murid berdiri dan membungkukkan badan pada ibu guru yang terlihat masih muda itu,ehm …. Memang masih muda,terlihat dari dandanan beliau yang Update dengan majalah fashion international.

Ibu guru itu tersenyum puas namun seketika berubah menjadi tatapan aneh ketika ia memandang satu-persatu Anak Murid nya.

Membuat anak-anak di ruangan itu saling bertatapan heran satu sama lain.

"kalian boleh duduk!"

Ucap ibu guru cantik itu kemudian,anak-anak yang menerima aba-aba segera saja duduk,namun sebelum pantat mereka melekat pada kursi,tiba-tiba suara nyaring Ibu guru itu membuat mereka seakan di Pause,terdiam begitu saja.

"Stop!no no no… tidak dengan posisi seperti ini anak-anak…!ibu guru tidak suka dengan pengaturan duduk kalian yang seperti ini,Hey kau..kau!"

Jari telunjuk sang guru menunjuk-nunjuk seorang gadis manis yang terduduk di urutan bangku paling depan.

"aku?"

Gadis itu menunjuk wajahnya sendiri tidak percaya.

"iya….siapa lagi?"

"Kau duduk di Sana!dan kau..kau juga!"

Begitu seterus nya sampai dengan posisi yang benar-benar ibu guru "Angel" itu inginkan.

Angel?yah setidaknya begitulah anak-anak itu menganggap wali kelas nya itu…wajah cantiknya ditunjang dengan kepribadian menyenangkan.

Dan celotehan Ibu guru itu akhirnya tertuju pada sesosok Anak laki-laki berambut pirang cerah yang sedang terduduk mengamati kehebohan teman-teman nya.

"Dan kau! Uzumaki Naruto!"

Sreeet!

*lebay mode* telunjuk ibu guru Angel itu menunjuk Anak itu,anak laki-laki yang memang sudah terkenal di seantero Konoha.

"Yyaa?!" Kata anak itu sedikit tidak percaya.

"Kau duduk dengan gadis manis itu!"

Tak pelak Naruto,begitulah ia akrab disapa menengokkan kepalan nya ke arah Gadis kecil bernama Ino,yang terduduk dan setengah tidak percaya memandang ke arahnya juga.

Sreeg!

Anak laki-laki itupun dengan segera menggeser bangkunya dan mengemasi tas nya menuju ke pojok belakang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Dan..**

**Aku pun tidak percaya,mengapa ibu guru itu menyandingkan Uzumaki Naruto denganku?ayolah…siapa yang tidak tau dia ini siapa…**

**Jujur saja saat ini aku benar-benar gugup berada di dekat nya.**

**Bahkan,untuk menatapnya saja aku tidak berani.**

"Gugup?hn?"

Celethuk Naruto membuat gadis manis disamping nya memandang nya dengan ekspresi yang aneh.

"Mwo?tidak…!"

"Jika begitu jangan diam saja seperti itu!kau itu suram sekali ya…!"

"aku?aku?"

Kata-kata Ino terhenti begitu saja.

"Jangan jadikan kemampuanmu itu sebagai penghalang!jangan jadi penakut!"

Gotcha!telak kata-kata Naruto membuat gadis berkulit putih ini terdiam dalam Tanya,bagaimana bisa ia mengetahui kemampuan yang ia miliki?.

"Jangan terlalu difikirkan!"

Sebuah lengkungan mengembang di kedua sudut bibir anak itu,manis…sungguh manis sekali.

**=BF=**

**Seiring berjalan nya waktu aku dan Naruto menjadi sangat dekat,dan aku mulai membuka diriku,yah…itu semua berkat Uzumaki Naruto…sahabatku.**

**Karena ia Populer dan secara tidak langsung dia banyak dikerumuni oleh anak-anak lain yang hanya sekedar berbincang atau pun meminta foto nya,mungkin juga karena itu aku juga mulai mengenal teman-teman Naruto yang lain.**

**Karena kedekatan kami ini juga aku dan Naruto sering di ledhek oleh teman-teman kami yang lain bahwa kami ini pacaran,padahal… hubungan kami ini murni Sahabat.**

**Ada satu kebiasaan kami untuk membungkam anak-anak itu,kami akan bersamaan menjawab dengan Cool nya,1 Kata andalan kami…**

"**Bestfriend"**

**Sampai saat ini saat kami di Grade 8 dan berpisah kelas pun kami masih berhubungan baik.**

"Ino!"

Suara merdu gadis itu berhasil membuyarkan konsentrasi Ino yang sedang serius mempelajari Rumus-rumus Fisika di buku yang ia pegang.

"Sakura…!"

"Boleh aku duduk?"

Senyum terlukis dari bibir mungil gadis yang diketahui bernama Haruno Sakura itu,membuat Ino membalas senyuman Teman dekat nya kemudian bergeser sedikit untuk memberi ruang sakura duduk.

"Tentu saja Sakura!"

Gadis berambut pink itu kemudian duduk di dekat Ino,kemudian menyodorkan sekotak jus kemasan pada nya.

"Terima kasih,euhm…ada apa?Sepertinya kau sedang ada masalah atau sedang merasakan sesuatu Sakura!"

Haaahh!

Sakura menghela nafas panjang,Kini ia menatap Ino dengan ekspresi wajah yang berbunga-bunga.

Dan dapat ditebak,air muka Ino pun menjadi keheranan memandang sosok gadis di sampingnya itu.

"Ada Apa?!"

"Ino..aku menyukai Naruto!"

1,2,3 …4…5 menit tidak ada sepatah katapun keluar dari bibir mungil Ino.

Ia seperti terhipnotis tiba-tiba,layaknya seseorang yang terkena petir di siang bolong,Ino hanya terdiam dan terdiam.

Dan tak lama kemudian senyum menyemburat dari wajah cantiknya.

"Lalu?apa yang akan kamu lakukan Sakura?"

"Aku mau menyatakan perasaan ku padanya,bagaimana pendapatmu?"

Tanpa mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya ia rasakan saat ini,Ino hanya tersenyum dan kemudian memberikan Nasehat yang sewajarnya sebagai Teman,bukankah itu fungsi seorang teman?

Ia tak boleh mementingkan ego nya,bagaimanapun juga ini semua demi Pertemanan yang sudah mereka jalin semenjak di Grade 7.

"Maka nyatakanlah,dan jangan membohongi perasaanmu Sakura!"

"yayy!aku tau kau adalah teman yang bisa diandalkan Ino!"

Senyum Ceria terlukis di wajah cantik Sakura,yang Kini memeluk Ino erat.

Ino sendiri?

Ia hanya diam dengan tatapan hampa menghiasi mata sendunya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Aku sendiri tidak tau apa yang sedang kurasakan saat ini,Sakit hati?Cemburu?atau apa?**

**Belakangan ini aku hanya sibuk dengan lamunan-lamunanku,bahkan walaupun disekelilingku sekarang ada banyak teman-teman yang mengelilingi.**

**Seperti biasa setiap Istirahat,Aku,Naruto dan beberapa teman yang lain akan berkumpul di Kantin,hanya sekedar makan atau mengobrol biasa.**

**Dan aku sendiri tetap Setia dengan lamunanku.**

"Naruto,Kau mau kemana hari Sabtu nanti?"

Seorang anak berambut jabrik menepuk pundak Naruto Pelan.

"Nee~ Kiba….aku mau mencari buku dengan Ino,Kau mau ikut?"

"ne.. …Sabtu?berdua?kalian pacaran ya…?!"

Seakan diamini,teman-teman mereka yang lain ikut meledhek habis-habis an kedua teman nya yang sedang kompak menyeruput Jus Mangga itu.

"Waaaaa… ciee….!"

Serempak 4 orang teman mereka membuat paduan suara dadakan.

Dan seperti biasa jika ada yang meledhek mereka .. kata-kata andalan itu akan muncul.

"**BESTFRIEND"**

Teng…teng…teng…. Bersamaan saat Naruto mengucapkan kata itu,bel tanda berakhirnya waktu istirahat berbunyi,membuat teman-teman mereka segera lari menuju kelas.

Namun tidak demikian dengan Ino yang masih sibuk dengan lamunan nya,juga Naruto dalam keheranan nya.

Ia pun memandang lekat-lekat gadis cantik itu.

Kenapa ia tidak menjawab pertanyaan tadi dengan kata-kata andalan mereka?

Kenapa ia hanya diam dan seolah hanya melamun,walaupun ia sedang menyeruput Jus Mangga nya sekarang.

Pertanyaan itu berkecamuk di otak dan hati Naruto.

"Ino!"

Suara serak Naruto akhirnya keluar demi membangunkan sahabatnya dari Lamunan yang entahlah ia sendiri tidak tau.

Gadis itupun tergagap dan terjaga dari lamunan nya begitu menyadari tangan Naruto sudah berada di pundak nya sekarang.

"Naruto…..!"

"Ino,Kau Kenapa?!"

"A…aku…..?!"

_**TO BE CONTINUED….**_

**Part 1 done..**

**Leave Your review Minna-san ^^**

**Sankyu…**


	2. Bestfriend Final Chapter

**Bestfriend (The Story You Don't know)**

**Based on True Story :D**

**Dengan perubahan semaunya Author **

**Gomen Ancur…and sorry for Typo(s)**

**Inspired By Boyfriend THE STORY YOU DON'T KNOW**

**That's song belong to Boyfriend and Boyfriend Belong to Starship Ent.**

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Enjoy Read Minna … **

***emang ada yang baca?* xD**

* * *

**~Bestfriend~**

"Ino!"

Suara serak Naruto akhirnya keluar demi membangunkan sahabatnya dari Lamunan yang entahlah ia sendiri tidak tau.

Gadis itu,pun tergagap dan terjaga dari lamunan nya begitu menyadari tangan Naruto sudah berada di pundak nya sekarang.

"Naruto…..!"

"Ino,Kau Kenapa?!"

"A…aku…..?!"

Nampak sedikit keengganan dari Ino untuk menjawab pertanyaan pemuda yang menatapnya penuh dengan rasa heran.

Gadis manis itu tersenyum simpul memandang sahabat populernya,timbul rasa perih di hatinya,yang sulit ia akui bahwa itu adalah rasa cemburu,rasa sakit yang begitu menusuk hatinya.

"Ino…Naruto!"

Suara lembut gadis cantik itu tiba-tiba memecah keheningan yang tercipta diantara kedua orang yang mulai bertingkah aneh di hadapan nya.

Terlihat sedikit aneh memang,namun gadis cantik yang terlihat ceria jika dibanding hari-hari sebelumnya itu memilih untuk menganggapnya bukan sebagai masalah,yang berada di otaknya sekarang hanya rasa bahagia,ya bahagia!itu saja.

Kedua nama yang dipanggil kini pun memandang ke asal muasal suara yang mendengungkan nama mereka.

"Sakura!"

Keduanya menyahut secara bersamaan sapaan gadis yang bernama keluarga Haruno itu.

"Kenapa tidak masuk?aku kesini untuk memanggil Naruto karena ia dicari Kakashi sensei!"

"ahh sebaiknya aku segera masuk kelas,kau juga Ino!"

Pemuda itu akhirnya berdiri,merapikan sedikit jas dan dasinya,kemudian berlalu mendekat ke arah gadis keluarga Haruno yang sudah tersenyum manis kepada nya.

Sedangkan Sakura,tanpa sepengetahuan Naruto,bibir mungilnya bercakap kecil pada Ino dari kejauhan,bahwa cinta nya telah diterima Uzumaki Naruto…

Apa yang Ino rasakan?Gadis manis sekaligus cantik ini terdiam,lagi-lagi terdiam seperti batu,hening….hawa hening seketika menyeruak di ruangan yang notabene sedang ramai itu,merasa sendiri di tengah keramaian,menahan perih yang menusuk-nusuk hatinya.

"Sorry…"

1 kata yang membuat Ino terhenyak dari lamunan kosong nya,Naruto membalikkan tubuh kurus nya hanya untuk mengucapkan kata itu kemudian berlalu dengan mengaitkan tangan kurusnya ke jari-jemari lentik Sakura.

Ino tau,Ino tau ini seharusnya tak pernah boleh terjadi,yang ia mampu kini hanya menahan air mata yang akan tumpah dari indera penghlihatanya.

Mungkinkah Naruto sudah mengetahui akan perasaan Ino yang sebenarnya pada Pemuda berbakat itu?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Dan sejak saat itulah hubunganku dengan Naruto mulai merenggang,semua nya hanya sebuah kisah yang harus nya tidak terjadi,andai saja aku tidak mempunyai perasaan yang lebih dari perasaan suka sebagai lagi sekarang teman-teman mulai mempertanyakan keberadaan Naruto kepadaku, ia yang biasanya selalu menghampiriku di kelas kini tak pernah Nampak lagi.**

**Aku pun gusar,kubolak-balikkan tubuh ramping ku diatas kasur empuk demi sedikit,hanya sedikit menghilangkan perasaan aneh yang sedang kurasakan sekarang.**

**ARGHHT!**

**Semua ini harus segera diselesaikan,seketika aku bangun dari kasur empuk itu dan menyambar handphone yang indah tergeletak di laci tepat di antara kasur dan lampu hias.**

**Tak!tak!Takk…**

**Akupun memencet tombol demi tombol handphone itu,satu persatu kata terangkai membentuk kata yang intinya meminta maaf,namun meminta maaf untuk apa?**

**Fyuhh!aku pun nyengir tertahan..**

**Lalu berubah menjadi lamunan lagi ketika SMS itu sudah berhasil dikirim tanpa tersangkut di Tower server operator dan sampai dengan selamat ke handphone yang dituju (?).**

"_**satu kata yang ingin kusampaikan padamu Naruto "Maaf" . maaf jika akhir-akhir ini aku banyak berubah maaf jika aku terkesan menjauh darimu,ini semua hanya karena suatu hal yang tidak mungkin aku ungkap begitu saja ,apa kau ingat janji kita saat itu untuk ikut test menjadi anggota kesiswaan di Sekolah?.besok test dilaksanakan…aku harap janji kita ini tidak kandas begitu saja karena hal sepele seperti ini , selamat malam Naruto".**_

**dan tanpa sadar aku tertidur pulas menunggu balasan sms nya yang tak kunjung datang.**

**=BF=**

**Aku menunggunya di depan pintu ruang tes,aku tengok kanan dan kiri demi mendapati sosok pemuda Berambut jabrik itu.**

**Ia sudah berjanji padaku,dengan jelas ia katakan "YA" di balasan SMS ku tadi malam.**

**Apa-apaan ini?30 menit berlalu ia tak kunjung datang,dan aku?jujur aku kecewa sekali padanya.**

**Aku terlanjur kecewa!kulangkahkan kaki ku masuk ke dalam ruangan test itu,aku terduduk terpaku memandang hampa lembaran papan putih kosong di depanku..**

**Aku paling tidak suka dengan orang yang mengingkari janji nya sendiri.**

**Kuhela nafasku panjang-panjang untuk menenangkan diriku, bagaimanapun juga…aku harus lolos di test ini.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ino…gadis itu hanya memandang kaki jenjang nya menyusuri jalanan Konoha sore hari itu.

Hanya rasa kecewa Nampak di hatinya,lagi ia menghela nafasnya kemudian mengangkat wajahnya memandangi kompleks pertokoan yang ia lewati,hanya sekedar untuk sedikit mengurangi rasa kecewanya.

Banyak pemandangan bagus disana namun tentu saja tak sebagus suasana hati Ino yang kini tengah berdiri memaku setelah melihat siluet kedua orang yang sudah tidak asing lagi baginya keluar dari sebuah Restoran cepat saji.

"Naruto…Sakura!"

Lirih ia mengumandangkan nama kedua orang itu,perasaan kecewa nya semakin menjadi sekarang,Sakit!ya sakit sekali jika dibohongi seperti ini.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Naruto dan Sakura,Ino memandangi mereka dari kejauhan.

Kini semuanya telah jelas bagi Ino,ternyata Naruto mengingkari janji nya karena hal ini.

Senyum yang terkesan sangat dipaksakan mengembang dari bibir mungilnya,ia sudah mengambil keputusan sekarang,ia tak ingin lagi berada di tengah kedua pasangan itu lagi,ia tak ingin menjadi "Pengganggu" lagi.

**=BF=**

**Singkat cerita aku pun "Lari" dari mereka,lari dari kekecewaan yang telah diukir indah oleh Naruto kepada diriku.**

**Aku ingin Pindah ke sekolah lain,namun orang tuaku tidak mengizinkanku…**

**Aku harus menahan diri dan benar-benar sangat menjauh dari Uzumaki Naruto.**

**Dan syukurlah akhirnya aku lulus Grade 9,dengan begini aku bisa benar-benar jauh dari mereka dan memilih sekolah lain.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang gadis terduduk termenung memandang pepohonan dan anak-anak yang sedang asyik bermain bola basket di depan nya,senyum nya terkadang Nampak saat beberapa diantara anak itu membuat sedikit tingkah konyol.

"Terkadang sendiri itu mengasyikkan,namun bukankah lebih baik jika kau mempunyai teman?"

Gadis manis itu menyapa Ino hangat,kemudian duduk tepat disamping tempat duduk Ino.

"Aku Hyuga Hinata!"

Gadis manis berponi itu mengulurkan tangan nya untuk menjabat tangan Ino.

"Yamanaka Ino!panggil saja aku Ino!"

Senyum Ino mengembang dan dijabatnya erat Tangan Hinata.

Dan mulai saat Inilah persahabatan Keduanya mulai terjalin, mereka saling melengkapi dan kompak.

Sangat menyenangkan bagi Ino karena telah memiliki sahabat seperti Hinata,rasanya ia akan menjalani kehidupan yang menyenangka di Senior High School ini.

…

**Namun nampaknya yang aku harapkan tidak akan berjalan mulus,tepat saat ini aku melihat nya.**

**Aku hanya bisa terduduk terpaku melihatnya dari bangku tempatku duduk.**

**Dia…..**

"Perkenalkan aku Uzumaki Naruto!"

"Uzumaki?!"

Seisi kelas menyauti perkataan pemuda itu,membuat senyum manis pemuda itu mengembang dengan indahnya (?).

Pandangan pemuda itu kemudian menelusuri seluruh ruangan di kelas itu,mencoba mencari sosok yang ia cari.

"Ino!"

Suaranya lirih terdengar,lirih sangat lirih namun masih bisa terdengar oleh Yamato sensei yang berdiri tepat disampingnya.

Sensei itu hanya tersenyum simpul mendengar perkataan pemuda popular itu.

"Baiklah Uzumaki Naruto kau boleh duduk di.."

Perkataan Sensei itu terhenti,seperti berfikir sejenak dimana ia akan menempatkan Naruto.

"Kau duduk dibelakang nona yamanaka!"

**Dan Mimpi Burukku akan segera di Mulai detik ini Juga sepertinya..**

**=BF=**

Keduanya terduduk dalam diam mengabaikkan minuman yang telah mereka pesan sebelumnya.

Ino menghela nafas panjangnya,memandangi Air jeruk yang kini ia mainkan dengan sendok nya pelan.

Naruto memandang gadis cantik itu dengan tatapan penuh penyesalan.

"maafkan aku…maafkan aku telah mengingkari janjiku saat itu"

DEG DEG DEG

Tiba-tiba laju darah Ino berdesir semakin kencang,dan jantung nya terpompa begitu cepat begitu mendengar pernyataan yang keluar dari bibir pemuda bermata Saphire itu.

"Kau!Kau tau bahkan kau sangat tau bagaimana aku Naruto!kau juga sudah tau khan bahwa aku paling tidak suka dengan orang yang mengingkari janjinya,akan lebih baik jika kau mengatakan bahwa kau tak bisa!itu dapat membuatku lebih mengerti daripada harus membohongiku seperti saat itu,dan parahnya kau lebih memilih ke Restoran dengan Sakura,aku…..aku tidak mempermasalahkan nya..hanya saja kau melupakan janji yang telah kau ucapkan sendiri!"

Bibir mungil pria itu sedikit menganga,mengapa Ino bisa tau posisinya saat itu?

Naruto menundukkan kepala nya dan merasa sangat bersalah pada gadis ini

Terpisah darinya beberapa saat membuat Naruto tersiksa,membuat Naruto selalu dihantui rasa bersalah.

"Maafkan aku Ino,memang tak seharusnya aku melakukan nya,aku memang bodoh!"

Ino yang notabene memang masih suka pada Naruto,yah sejak kapan ia mengakui ia memang menyukai Naruto?

Mungkin saat-saat dimana mereka tidak bersama membuat mereka tersadar akan perasaan nya masing-masing,bagaimanapun ego mereka yang membuat mereka saling mengingkari perasaan mereka.

Dan akhir nya membuat Ino iba pada pemuda itu, ia merasa sakit melihat pemuda itu seperti ini sekarang,ia tidak tega.

"Baiklah Naruto aku memaafkanmu namun tidak untuk melupakan apa yang telah terjadi!"

Ucap Ino tegas menatap pemuda itu, namun dibalik ketegasan itu ada rasa perih yang mengiris batin nya melihat Pemuda itu duduk tertunduk di depanya.

Pemuda itu tersenyum,akhirnya senyuman nya kembali…

Senyum yang begitu manis…..

"Kita mulai dari awal lagi Ino!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Ino aku menyukai Naruto!"**

**Ya Tuhan apa lagi ini?apa yang sebenar nya Engkau gariskan kepadaku…**

**Tepat seminggu setelah Kata-Kata itu terlontar dari bibir mungil Hinata,sekarang pemuda ini Berdiri di hadapanku dan menyatakan rasa sukanya padaku.**

**Tak kupungkiri,aku memang menyukainya,aku masih menaruh harapan besar padanya.**

**Naruto…..**

"Aku menyukaimu Ino…"

Ino hanya terdiam,bayang-bayang Ceria Hinata yang seminggu lalu memenuhi fikiran nya.

"Ba..bagaimana bisa Naruto?"

"Aku baru menyadari nya setelah lama kau menjauhiku Ino,aku merasa kesepian tanpa kehadiranmu,aku tersadar kaulah yang selama ini mengisi kekosongan hatiku!"

"Naruto…!"

**Bagaimanapun juga,aku pernah berada di posisi Hinata dulu,bagaimana menyukai seseorang dan akhirnya orang itu bersatu dengan orang lain,dan parahnya orang yang kami suka itu sahabat kami sendiri,dan lagi dialah Uzumaki Naruto yang baru saja menyatakan rasa sukanya padaku.**

**Aku tidak tega jika harus menyakiti hati Hinata,aku tau bagaimana sakitnya itu.**

**Ada Sebagian diriku yang ingin menerima nya,namun jika aku mengingat bagaimana Hinata nantinya?**

**Aku tak khan mampu menyakiti hati sahabatku…**

"Maaf Naruto?bukankah kita ini hanya Sahabat?tidak seharusnya sahabat meluas menjadi hubungan yang lebih dari sekedar sahabat,ikatan kita yang seperti inilah yang membuat kita nyaman dan aman!"

Pemuda itu terdiam sejenak…

Pemuda itu kemudian menatap mata indah gadis di depan nya,ada banyak harapan di mata itu..

Rasa sakit serasa ditusuk duri itu menghujam batin Ino,hati yang ingin menerima namun Otak yang enggan utuk menerima.

Bagaimana ia harus bersikap selanjutnya?

Dari tempatnya berdiri Ino bisa melihat bagaimana sosok gadis itu berlari dengan bulir-bulir air mata menurun deras dari mata nya.

"Hinata….!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto tetap saja menyatakan rasa sukanya padaku,namun aku tetap pada pendirianku.**

**Ketika mengingat dan melihatnya…ingin sekali aku menerimanya,namun jika kufikir lagi bagaimana ekspresi dan perasaan Hinata?**

**Hatiku seperti terbelah menjadi dua.**

**Hinata sempat mendiamkanku selama seminggu,aku merasa sangat kesepian…**

**Bagaimana aku harus bersikap selanjutnya?**

**Dan untung saja hal itu hanya berlangsung selama Seminggu.**

**Bagaimanapun Juga ikatan yang paling Nyaman dan Aman bukankah Persahabatan?**

**BESTFRIEND … Forever.**

Ino Menutup Buku diary nya,senyum terpendar dari bibir mungilnya…

Ia beranjak dari tempatnya duduk dan segera berbaring di tempat tidur nya.

"_**BESTFRIEND"**_

Lagi ia tersenyum dan memejamkan kan matanya,kemudian terlelap dalam mimpi indahnya.

_**~END~**_

**Bonus Chapter :**

**Hari ini ulang tahun ku tepat yang ke 17,jarum jam tepat berada di angka 12,sebuah kue kecil yang telah kusiapkan telah berada di tangan ku dengan lilin berangka 17 pastinya.**

**Kututup mataku dan kuucapkan Make A Wish..**

**Pengharapan yang terbaik untuk hidupku hari ini dan seterusnya.**

**Ku tiup lilin itu dan sedikit mencicipi Kue yang lebih pantas disebut Coklat,karena memang Coklat yang mendominasi kue itu..**

**Arghtt!aku benar-benar menyukai Coklat….**

Suara Ringtone Handphone Ino berbunyi,dilihatnya siapa yang menelepon nya di layar handphone canggihnya.

"Naruto…!"

Desisnya kemudian.

"Selamat malam!"

"Sudah kuduga kau belum Tidur Ino,Selamat Ulang Tahun ya….!"

"Naruto…Terimakasih..ya,kau selalu menjadi orang pertama yang mengucapkan nya padaku!"

Ino Nampak ceria menerima telpon dari sahabatnya ini,memang Beberapa tahun ini Naruto lah yang selalu menjadi orang pertama untuk mengucapkan Selamat ulang tahun padanya.

"Ino…Ini adalah terakhir kalinya aku menyatakan nya,setelah itu….aku akan menerima semuanya,baik itu jawaban yang menyenangkan maupun menyedihkan untukku,Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?"

Suasana hening tercipta seketika,Ino hanya mampu terdiam…

Membuat Naruto was-was menanti jawaban yang keluar dari mulut gadis cantik itu.

Sedang Ino,semua perasaan berkecamuk di hatinya,ia ingin menerima..ya menerima Naruto,namun jika ia mengingat Hinata…ia pun tidak tega, meskipun Hinata sendiri sudah menyatakan keikhlasan nya.

Toh pandangan seseorang tidak bisa berbohong,Ino mampu menangkap arti dari setiap pandangan-pandangan Itu,tatapan-tatapan Hinata pada Naruto itu adalah tatapan rasa suka,Ya Hinata masih menyukai Naruto.

"lagi…kita adalah sahabat Naruto,hubungan kita berawal dari persahabatan dan akan tetap menjadi seperti itu,aku harap kau mengerti!"

"Baiklah jika itu keputusanmu,aku bisa menerimanya Ino!"

"**BESTFRIEND"**

Keduanya mengucapkan Kata-kata andalan mereka.

Yah Bukankah ikatan Persahabatan memang lebih indah dari segalanya?

Kadang sahabat mengetahui semua tentang diri kita jauh dari pasangan kita itu sendiri? ^^

**TAMAT…**

_**AUTHOR's NOTE : TYPO(s),sorry for the typo(s)**_

_**Ya..persahabatan..**_

_**Ada gak ya for real persabatan diantara cowok n cewek yang berakhir bahagia?**_

_**Yang nantinya walaupun keduanya sudah berada dan pernah berada di pelukan orang lain akhirnya dapat bersatu menjadi pasangan?**_

_**Aku mau buat sequelnya…bolehhh? :D**_

_**Leave your review and need ur advice …**_

Sankyu


End file.
